Icons: A Generation Unfolding
by Disgloghoul
Summary: In the mist of the Horror's Icons lies a secret unknown to mortals. Three boys and three girls hold onto the faith of hopefully finding their horror marks amongst their Halloween world. Hardships and troubles will follow their unlikely path to creating a future for themselves. How will they fulfill themselves and how will they handle their destinies?


Chapter 1

 _In the mist of the Horror's Icons lies a secret unknown to mortals. Three boys and three girls hold onto the faith of hopefully finding their horror marks amongst their Halloween world. Hardships and troubles will follow their unlikely path to creating a future for themselves. How will they fulfill themselves and how will they handle their destinies._

Evening set in on Carey, Ohio. The Universal Palace Theatre flickered with tiny moths fluttering around attracted to the lights. It obviously looked abandoned with spiderwebs and broken windows. The only signs of life was a tall bone thin man man standing outside. He wore a red coat over a white buttoned shirt, a black bow tie, black pants, and upon his head sat a round red hat with a black stripe circling around it. In his right hand, he held a rusty flashlight.

Julian Browning, also known as the Usher, waited for the horse drawn carriage to arrive. A large black horse trotted down path pulling the black carriage towards the theatre. Two people sat in the back. An older man, dressed in a white shirt, a black vest, black pants, and a messy tie, waved at Julian. His long grey hair reached his shoulders. A top hat towered high. Sitting beside him, a girl, around the age of thirteen, played with her dress, She wore a short black dress with white tights and black flats.

"Greetings doctor. Quite a lovely upon us today." Julian spoke slowly and almost sleep deprived like, "I do hope I'm not a bother in asking you for this house call. I know you are a very busy man."

The driver stopped the carriage letting his passengers off, "Not a problem, Julian, I am a doctor after all. How is our patient recovering?" the man known as Dr. Albert Caine asked gathering his medical bag. "I do apologize for bringing Cindy with me. She's been wanting to visit Vivien since her surgery."

"Cindy is not a bother," Julian led Albert and Cindy to the theatre. Julian knocked on his door of his daughter's room, "Vivien, may I enter?"

"Go ahead." a weak rather tired voice spoke from the chair in front of window. A young teen, age fourteen, smirked brushing the hair from her face. She wore a short red flowered dress with short folded sleeves, a black bowtie, and black tights.

"Good evening, Mis. Browning." Albert removed his hat, "How are you feeling?"

"A little tired from the pain medications." Vivien answered. "At least I'm able to walk around today." she stood up to prove her point. Albert placed his bag down asking Vivien to change into a gown.

Taking the gown, she went into the bathroom and undressed herself throwing the cold piece of clothing on. Soon laying down on the bed, Albert lifted the gown to examine the stitches lined on the right side of Vivien's body. "When did you stop the medication?" he asked placing pressure around her abdomen with his hand.

"Two days ago." Viviene answered. "I was really hoping to of attending school tomorrow."

Albert begun to remove the stitches, "Judging by your recovery, I say you are well enough to start school tomorrow. I do ask that you take it easy. Appendicitis is no weak matter, young lady." Vivienne nodded laying her head down. After awhile, Dr. Caine finished up letting Vivien rest. "Oh, before I forget, you have a visitor."  
Cindy peeked out from behind her father, "Hi Vivi," she squeaked walking to the bed. "Miss you at school yesterday. Classes have been so boring and the teachers are dull. I swear, I can bring a knife and they wouldn't care otherwise." Vivien imagined Cindy in school. Not quite a decent image yet somehow it was satisfying. Hearing her father call to her, Cindy said goodnight and left.

{Caine Manor}

Cindy and her father arrived home. The mansion was a three story house. Outside, a woman statue held a water pot. Unlike, the Palace Theatre, the Caine Manor preserved it's Victorian Era outré. Standing at the stairway, a young woman waited. She wore a long brown dress and her large belly obviously showed that she was expecting. Cindy slouched crossing her arms.

"Sit up straight, young lady."

Cindy sat up, "Daddy, why did you remarry? Our life was well without her."

"I have explained this before and I will not repeated it again."

Albert's new wife, Emily Caine, approached Albert as he kissed her cheek. Cindy eyed her stepmother's eight month belly which was providing shelter for Cindy's lil sister or brother. Rolling her eyes, Cindy walked to the door, "I'm going to bed." she entered the mansion closing the door behind her.


End file.
